Day 1: 9:00pm-10:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Niranjan Iyengar | director = Abhinay Deo }} Ravindran attempts to trade Jai Singh Rathod for Bala. Aditya Singhania persuades Kanwaljeet Sood to go through with the trade, while also investigating Vikrant Maurya's connection to the terrorists. Nikita Rai finds out that Veer is in danger, while Trisha is taken to hospital. Episode guide The future Prime Minister of India is trapped in the quagmire of politics. The plot to kill him is becoming more intense. My family has been targeted in this plot. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. This is the longest and toughest day of my life. ''24'' recap * In the past few hours: Jai unmasks dangerous prisoners while following a lead. He realises that one of the prisoners is the LTFE chief Ravindran. * But Raja breaks in, frees Ravindran and takes Jai as a hostage. Ravindran asks ATU to exchange Jai for his son Bala. * Imposter Ronak reaches Jai's son, Veer. Roshan tells Raja he will take Jai's son to a military base. * And Jai gives important information to Aditya, telling him that someone close to him is helping the terrorists. The following takes place between 9:00pm and 10:00pm. Events occur in real time. 09:02:02 shows the list of suspects]] Mihir shows Nikita and Gill a list of everyone who had accessed the prisoner's records. They notice Vikrant Maurya's name on the list. In the clinic, Trisha Rathod starts convulsing, and Kiran calls for doctor Lal. He and his team rush in, but he tells Kiran to wait outside. Prithvi Singhania hangs up the phone and tells Bhagwat he is leaving the hotel for a while by himself. Bhagwat tries to stop him, but Vikrant tells Bhagwat he is taking security too seriously. Vikrant leaves with Prithvi. and Nikita plan their next move]] In the conference room of the ATU, Nikita explains to Gill that Jai thought someone in Singhania's camp was helping the terrorists. Gill says he will tell Kanwaljeet Sood, who is refusing to go along with Ravindran's demands. Nikita is distressed, and begins to think of a way to persuade Sood. Bhagwat informs Aditya Singhania that the Newsreel people have arrived and are setting up. He also mentions that Prithvi left with Vikrant, and Aditya is worried. He then gets a call from Nikita and Gill, who begin to explain what has happened with Jai. Dr Lal tells Kiran that her mother had a stroke due to the trauma she has suffered. He says that they need to take her to hospital, and Kiran is upset. warns Ravindran that he will fail]] In the ambulance, Jai tells Ravindran that he will not succeed and will be captured again. Raja says that the night is still young, and promises that Aditya will die before the end of the day, followed by Jai and his family. They then cover Jai's face with a sack. Aditya learns that Ravindran is alive and is holding Jai hostage. Nikita then tells him that Vikrant Maurya accessed the location of the prisoner and gave it to the terrorists. Aditya asks them to the keep the information secret, and Nikita tells him about Ravindran's demands. greets Sivam]] The ambulance reaches a house and Mani opens the gates. They drive in and Jai is brought inside and guarded. Ravindran greets his brother Sivam, who asks where Bala is: Ravindran tells him he will be here soon. Sivam then introduces his daughter Radhika, who studies history. Ravindran tells her one day their names will be written in the country's history. She then takes him to change clothes. Kanwaljeet Sood is speaking to Aditya Singhania, explaining how he is unable to acquiesce to Ravindran's demands. Aditya points out that Jai is the only one who can lead them to Ravindran, and that when he becomes PM he will be able to help Sood's career. He hangs up, and Sood makes a call to the ATU. Radhika serves food as Ravindran comes back in new clothes. Sivam gives him back a ring, then seats him at the table and begins to plan their escape from the country. Ravindran mentions that Jai will not be around for long. sees Ronak's body]] At the military academy, Ajmera looks at Ronak Tiwari's corpse and ID and realises he is the real agent. The helicopter carrying Roshan and Veer Singh Rathod then lands in . Ajmera asks one of his men to call the police, and he makes a call to the ATU. Nikita Rai tells Mihir that they have informed Singhania about Vikrant, and he then picks up the call from Ajmera. Nikita speaks to him and learns that Ronak is dead and an imposter took Veer. She tells him to try and stop them right away. She then orders Mihir to tell Ram and Gaurav to go to the Colaba Military Base immediately as there is a threat to Veer's life. escapes with Veer]] Veer and Roshan leave the base, as the guard gets a call from Major Rajput. Rajput tells him to stop them, and he chases after their car but Roshan drives away. 09:19:30...09:19:31...09:19:32...09:19:33... 09:25:50 congratulates Prithvi]] Prithvi enters a room to meet his mother Megha. She tells him he is an absolute genius for almost putting himself in the PM's position, which was her desire. She tells him she is very proud of him. Aditya enters Vikrant's room and says he wants to put an end to the bitterness between them. Vikrant agrees, and Aditya sits next to him. takes Radhika hostage]] At Sivam's house, Jai reaches into his boot and pulls out a flick knife. Raja gets a call from Roshan, saying he is ten minutes away. Jai cuts his bindings with the knife and asks for a glass of water. Radhika takes one over, and Jai grabs her at knifepoint. Everyone points a gun at him, but he tells them not to move. Ravindran responds by shooting Radhika in the stomach, killing her. Bhaskar then kicks Jai back. Sivam begins to cry over his daughter's body. Ravindran tells Raja to call ATU, as their time is up. Mahinder Gill finishes a call with Sood, who authorizes him to go through with the trade. Ravindran then calls, and Mihir tries to trace it. Ravindran tells Gill to get Bala ready in a fully equipped ambulance, then hangs up. Gill leaves to go to the hospital, and Nikita calls Tejpal Singh to bring him up to speed. Aditya tells Vikrant that Naina doesnt understand that everyone has different personalities, and if Vikrant acts nicely she may accept him. Aditya then asks for a drink of whiskey, and while Vikrant makes it Aditya looks through his phone. Vikrant is bemused but makes Aditya's drink and gives it to him. An aide enters and tells Aditya that Naina is calling. mourns his daughter]] Jai is being tied up again while Sivam mourns his daughter. Ravindran apologises, saying that their goal is more important. Sivam says he hates Ravindran and their goal, and picks up a knife to stab him. However, Ravindran shoots him dead. Roshan then arrives at the house and brings Veer inside. He sees his father, then is grabbed and knocked out. Jai struggles, screaming for his son, but they point guns at him. Jai shouts out Veer's name and Ravindran laughs. prepares to move Bala]] Nikita gets a call from Tej, telling her that Bala is ready for the exchange. He tells her that the trackers are activated, and Bala is loaded onto a stretcher. Mihir then transfers a call from Aditya Singhania to Nikita. Ravindran and his men leave the house, taking Veer and Jai. Jai pleads with them to spare his son, but they tell him to be quiet and load him into a car. Raja knocks him out with a rifle and they drive away. At the ATU, Nikita speaks to Aditya who tells her that he got a number from Vikrant's phone that had been called many times. Nikita takes it down and says she will check it against their database. Aditya looks back at Vikrant. is taken to a warehouse]] Roshan arrives a warehouse and takes Jai out. He tells him that Muttu is aiming a gun at him, then handcuffs him to a car. Jai reminds them that they will not get Bala back, but Roshan says the trade is going ahead. He leaves Jai a phone, and says they'll be in touch. As they leave, Jai shouts after them asking after his son. At the hospital, Gill meets Dr Bhatt and gives him the authorization to move Bala. At ATU, Nikita gives the number to Mihir and tells him to check it. She then gets a call from Seema who is ready to go to the hospital. watches Veer Singh Rathod]] Ravindran and his men arrive at a container yard with Veer. Bala is wheeled out of the hospital. Ravindran enters a kitchen area and Raja orders Raghavan to get the ambulance. Raja advises Ravindran not to come, as he doesn't trust ATU, then leaves. Jai reaches out for the phone and gun that are on the hood of the car. At ATU, Trisha is wheeled out of the building as Kiran watches. Nikita tells her that everything is going to be okay, and promises to speak to Jai. She then asks Mihir if he got anything on the number, but he tells her it doesn't match anything and it is blocked. leaves the hostage exchange]] Gill and Tej wait impatiently by their ambulance. Raja then arrives in his, and his men exit. Both sides draw guns, and Raja's men get Bala out of the ambulance. Gill asks where Jai is, and Raja tells him the plan has changed. He warns Gill not to follow them or Jai will be killed. They load Bala into the ambulance and drive away. Tej calls Nikita and tells her they didn't get Jai. Nikita tells him she is tracking the ambulance. 09:46:00...09:46:01...09:46:02...09:46:03 09:52:50 ]] In the ambulance, Raja strokes Bala's head and gets the doctor to examine him. He tells Bhaskar to find any trackers that have been placed on him. Bhaskar runs a metal detector over the stretcher and finds all of the trackers in his button and trouser leg. Raja crushes them on the floor, and the signal dies. Nikita loses their location. is freed]] Jai is still reaching for the phone when Muttu receives a call from Raja telling him to let Jai loose. Muttu shoots Jai's handcuffs, and the phone starts ringing. Ravindran tells Jai to get into the car and drive toward Singhania's hotel. Jai does so. Mihir tells Nikita that the number that Ravindran had used to call Gill was the same as the one on Vikrant's phone. They realise that Vikrant is hand-in-glove with Ravindran, so Nikita calls Aditya to tell him. Aditya worriedly looks over at Vikrant, who is pouring himself another drink. 09:59:57...09:59:58...09:59:59...10:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania (credit only) * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Adhish Khanna as Veer Singh Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Yogesh Suri as Mahinder Gill * Sujata Kumar as Megha Singhania * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Kishore Kadam as Ravindran * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Shiv Subramaniam as Kanwaljeet Sood * Rajeev Siddhartha as Bala Ravindran * Ajay Trehan as Bhagwat Uncredited * Sanjeev Bhatt as Sivam * Shriram Kolhatkar as Dr Lal * Kevin Kumar as Nikhil Sanghma * Shweta Pandit as Radhika * Bhupesh Singh as Roshan Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 9:00pm-10:00pm (disambiguation) Day 122 122